Vehicles such as automobiles are equipped with an electric parking brake (EPB) system and an antilock brake system (ABS). In recent years, due to the attachment positions of the ABS sensor and the EPB mechanism being near each other, a compound harness 100 has been developed in which, as shown in FIG. 8, a cable 102 for the electric parking brake system and a cable 101 for the ABS sensor are collectively enveloped by one sheath S. There are cases where various types of cables (wire harnesses) are connected to various systems such as these via connectors (e.g., see JP 2013-237428A).
JP 2013-237428A is an example of related art.
As shown in FIG. 8 for example, a connector 110 such as that described above has a connector body 111 and a cover 112 for attachment to the connector body 111. As shown in FIG. 8, the cover 112 is attached to the side of the connector body 111 on which the cable 102 is connected. As shown in FIG. 9, the cover 112 is shaped as a cylinder to allow insertion of the cable 102. More specifically, an opening portion 112a on one side is formed with an elliptic cylindrical shape for attachment to an elliptic cylindrical body-side attachment portion (the same as a body-side attachment portion 23 in FIG. 2) provided on the connector body 111. The connector body 111 (body-side attachment portion) is inserted (fitted) into the opening portion 112a of the cover 112.
When this type of connector is attached to the exterior of the vehicle, there is a risk of intrusion of water or the like, and therefore tape is wrapped around the connector so as to cross the boundary between the cable 102 and the cover 112 (the opening portion on the side opposite to the opening portion 112a) in order to minimize the intrusion of water. However, there is a risk of the intrusion of water into the cover 112 due to detachment of the tape, ageing deterioration of the cover 112, and the like. In view of this, it is preferable to provide a water drainage slit SL, for example, in the cover 112 that is to be attached to the connector body 111. However, since the slit SL is provided in the cover 112, the structure of the cover 112 is more complex than in the case where the slit SL is not provided, and this has been accompanied by increased complexity in the metal mold used in cover manufacturing.